


Ghosting

by CuriousDeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Blue lion as the reaper, Character Death, F/M, Ghost Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Medium Keith, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Trauma, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousDeath/pseuds/CuriousDeath
Summary: An unfortunate car accident leaves a beloved son and friend dead. A void  in the hearts of those he left behind.Keith kogane is a very talented medium, but of course he cant help but find himself running away from the responsibilities that were passed down to him by birth.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	1. Eulogy

"Hello everyone...I don't want to just tell a funny story or one of my favourite memories with lance. He achieved alot in his life- even though it was cut short."

The girl cleared her throat and pulled out a couple of cue cards.

"Lance, had a good first few years of high school- great actually! Everything went as planned in his mental check list, of which consisted of average 13 year old dreams.

1\. MAKE SOME FRIENDS

2\. Join the swim team

3\. Get a cool nickname

4\. Get invited to a party!

These were only a few of the things on his list. through his years, attending the school he achieved everything on the forgotten list, along with Amazing friends, popularity and academic excellence. 

He was never afraid to stand out in the crowd, stand up for the little guy or comfort a grieving friend. Lance was the greatest person to be around for many of us, always the helping hand in any matter. Even if it was at his own expense.

Most people would say he was a fool for being as selfless as he was but, there are more of us the loved and cherished that quality of him. He was my best friend...

God he was probably my only real friend for so long...The things he's done for me- For everyone here right now is more then anyone could have ever done.

Ahah on a lighter tone..Lance was also a bit of flirt, he'd go for anything with two legs, trying to snatch them up with one of his cringey pick up lines that never seemed to stop. And with his awful jokes! They always brought a smile to everyone's faces no matter how tense a mood was...

What I'm getting at here is that lance was the most important person in my life, and for him to be...Gone-

It breaks my heart...all of our hearts"


	2. Wide Awake

Lance's eyes snapped wide open. He sits up in sudden jagged movements, all the air in his lungs seemingly gone like someone had stomped on his stomach while he slept. He bent over himself gasping frantically, clawing at his throat as he sucked in an unsatisfying breath. Once his attack had come to an end Lance scanned his pitch black room, checking for a potential attacker. He strained his eyes in the darkness, attempting to get even a glimpse of anything in the shadows. Lance pushed his hands against a hard surface from underneath him and froze

_I-I'm not in my room...?_

He hesitantly ran his hands over the surface once more, fear and panic starting to grip at his chest once more. He struggled to his feet, feeling pain shoot through his body as if he hadn't moved in days, as if his body was not his own. The ground beneath his feet was freezing to the point where it hurt for his feet to even be touching it. Lance swallowed down the ever growing knot in his throat as he called out into the darkness.

" _Hello?? I-Is anyone there! Please where am I?!?"_ He yelled as his desperation grew stronger, he clapped a hand over his mouth and whimpered as the sound of heals on hard wood floor starts to echo all around him, steadily getting closer and closer. Leaving lance to fall to his knees and pathetically curl into himself. The clicking sound of the heals comes to a stop when he swears whatever is with him is now standing right before him.  
After a moment the new silence became too much and lance raised his head to look around, once again seeing nothing but pitch black. He turned his body in confusion, trying to spot whatever it was, Nothing was standing out in such intense darkness so when he came face to face with a blank white face that seemed to glow a pale grey light He gasped and scrambled back, trying his best not to scream at the morbid creature. 

The thing moved its face away from lance, sensing his distress. The cowering boy raised his eyes to look at it again as it moved away and stood to full height. Lance craned his neck to stare up at it with wide horrified eyes, it was a huge gender less slate that glowed white, it wore nothing and had no expression.

Lance's jaw quivered " _wh_ _-what are you..?"_ The question was barely above a whisper, the creature tilted its head downward, seemingly to look at the boy and a series of soft clicks came almost as a response. It slowly lowered itself on its hunches to get at lances level and reached a grossly long hand out to him. 

" _NO_!" He snapped his hand back from the creature in an overwhelming urge to keep away from the creature, and it recoiled violently as if being burned and a rage filled screech erupted from the its core and its face split in two as it plunged forward as if to attack the boy who had curled into himself once more, hands clutching the sides of his head. The deafening sound of the creature was cut off suddenly and the cold hard surface under him was replaced with warm bed sheets and blankets.  
  


Lance gasped when his eyes flew open, expecting whatever that _thing_ was to attack him but was merely greeted with the ceiling of his dark room. The boy sighed in relief ' _It was just a dream'_ He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking at the slightly luminous clock that was expertly positioned on his bedside table, 

3 Am

Lance groaned and flopped his head back onto the pillow

' _That was one hell of a dream..'_ he muttered to himself as he continued to stare at the popcorn ceiling. As time went by he wasn't able to fall back asleep for fear of seeing that creature, frustrated lance threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed and groaned as the tiredness threatening to chase him back into bed but he forced himself up and stretched the sleep out of his muscles. He glanced back at the clock that now read 6 am.

 _'Two hours of senseless wall staring huh..'_ He stepped forward gingerly, feeling an unpleasantly familiar ache in the pads of his feet, reminding him of his unsettling dream.  
He opened the door of his room and strode silently into the hallway and stepped into the bathroom just a few doors down from his own. 

The house was eerily quiet to the point he could have been able to hear a pin drop if it hadn't been for his own heavy breathing and thumping steps. The majority of the household should be awake by now and getting ready for the day, he shook off the unsettling feeling and splashed cold water in his face and looking into the mirror, shocked by how exhausted he looked. The bags under his eyes were heavy and dark, making his eyes look sunken in, his skin normally a rich caramel has grayed slightly and his hair hung lifelessly on his head. He gasped in shock, his hands moving to vigorously rub at his face and eyes, he looked up again after digging the palm of his hands into his eyes, and his appearance had once again shifted back to normal, lance groaned and thought his imagination must be heavily active today. He sighed and moved down stairs to make himself some breakfast before he got ready for school, he makes his way down the stairs as a few muted whispers echoed from the kitchen/dining room. He pokes his head around the corner to see his entire family seated solemnly, no one looking up to greet him as he entered or acknowledge his presence in the least, he shakes his head and smirks.

' _whats_ _with you guys? Who died?'_ He laughed heartily, trying to lighten the mood. Out of the five people in the room not one lifted their eyes to him, leaving the boy standing with a worried frown. He watched as his mother ushered his younger siblings with their bags and lunches in hand, he looks around panicked _where was his bag???_

Lance rushed back up to his room and threw on random clothes that were strewn across his floor, he flung his door open ready to race down to catch the bus only to almost collide with his mothers face, grief stricken and seemingly staring behind him.

' _Are you okay mami?'_ He brushed her shoulder slightly and she gasped, pulling away and tears springing to her eyes. Before he could question anything the sound of the bus pulling up to his house sounded and he bounded back the stairs, yelling an apology as he swung the front door and sprinted to the bus as it started pulling away. He yelled for the bus to stop as he ran but to no avail, luckily he was able to squeeze through the closing door and onto the bus, although out of breath he shot a threatening glare at the driver who didn't regard him in the slightest. He growled and stomped off, throwing himself in his seat. _What the hell us going on with everyone today??!_ He thought to himself angrily, glaring out the window and the fast passing and hazy country terrain.


	3. Ignored

Lance stepped shakily off the bus that had barely let him off before driving off again. He huffed angrily and continued walking to the school, as he passed multiple different students he was forced to stumble out of their way to avoid being bulled over.   
_"What the hell is with everyone today?? No god damned manners"_ he growls to himself as he dodges another reckless student. He looks around restlessly once he'd reached the secluded spot that him and his friends usually meet at before the school day starts, he tapped his foot in frustration, it was 8:50 and they hadn't arrived yet. He groaned and gave in, making his way to form.   
He stopped at the door of his class when he noticed his two friends sitting at a desk at the opposite side of the room from where they normally sit. Lance pinched his brow in frustration.

 _'Its like_ _I'm_ _invisible to these people today!'_  
He moved to open the door but the handle wouldn't budge, like it was set in stone. He groaned and slammed his forehead against the glass in utter defeat. _'Ow..'_

The door shuddered, causing the teacher who sat at his desk to look up with a raised eyebrow, before standing to go and check the door.

' _M_ _ayb_ _e I should just go home...'_ he muttered to himself, backing off from the door a bit. he jumped back at the door opening. _'o-oh hey Mr_ Wibbleton _! i was just- i just got here!'_ the Teacher looked past him, a confused look on his face. He looks down each side of the hall, the confused and unamused look still on his face.   
"Okay whatever whipper-snapper is lurking in this very brightly lit hall that is unsuited to lurking, Reveal yourself!" He called out, completely bypassing the boy in front of him.

 _'Uhh..Mr_ Wibbleton _.?'_ The man shrugged and closed the door in Lances face.

 _'What the Hell is going on today.._ '

_________

Lance sat down heavily under a tree at the back of the school, that his friends and him had frequented over the few years they've been going to this school. He leaned his back against the cold bark of the tree and looks up at the sky with a frustrated sigh.   
_Everything is so grey today..._ He thought to himself absently, still looking out at the ominous clouds looming over the school, threatening to break out into a storm. He runs a hand down his face and pushes himself up off of the ground, _I guess I'll just go home then.._ he thinks bitterly. He buries a hand into his pocket, hoping to find his phone and headphones but with no luck. He sighs in defeat, looking to the sky once more in distaste as he walks away, not paying attention to the path in front of him. He gets knocked to the ground suddenly by something that felt like a brick wall. He looks up angrily and instantly gets to his feet to stand face to face with the wall.

 _'_ _Hey man watch where you're going!'_ _He growled at the boy in front of him who had a shocked expression plastered on his face while he stared at lance._ _'_ _Did you even hear me?? Watch where you walk asshole!'_ The boy shook his head and took a step back from him.

"You can't be here.." the boy said quietly, still staring at lance in shock. Lance glared at him.

' _Who the hell do you think you are?!'_ He snarled _'Look I've had a rough day so I'd appreciate it if you. A stranger, could not give me any more grief.'_ He shoved past the boy and started to stomp his way back to the parking lot.

"W-wait!" The boy called after him, followed by the sound of his footsteps coming at him fast. Lance whips around, stopping the boy in his tracks.

 _'_ _What do you want?!'_ Lance snarled, the boy only looked at him in unwavering defiance, refusing to back down.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, but you cant stay here." The boy states bluntly. Lance just stares at in in confusion.

 _'What do you mean loss?? And I go to school here. I kinda need to attend.'_ He huffs back ' _Why_ _am_ _I even talking to you?! I_ _don't_ _know you!'_ The boy frowned at him

"You...don't know do you..?" He asked sadly, backing away from lance a bit "Sorry for bothering you." The boy turned on his heel and walked speedily away.

Lance glared after him _What the hell does he mean I don't know...??_ He thinks to himself, the stress from the day almost spilling over. He growl lowly and started back towards the parking lot.

____________

Lance plopped down onto his bed in exhaustion, it was barely 11am and home already. His mother had also left for work before he had gotten back, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He lays on his back and gazes up at the ceiling, the stars he'd stuck there all those years ago glowed dimly. He sighed and closed his eyes, ready for the darkness of sleep to embrace him.

He didn't know how much time had passed, laying there with his eyes squeezed shut, but when he opened them again it was pitch black.   
Lance sucked in a nervous breath as a disturbing yet familiar sensation rolled over him, through his very soul. He shivers, sitting up as fast as he could, feeling a cold hard surface once again beneath his hands.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Lance's breath stalled in his chest as he looked up to see that daunting blank white face.


	4. New Kid

Keith Kogane wasn't your typical high school senior, of course he had his quirks and personality flaws but what made him strange wasn't these things. Keith had been to 7 different high schools over his 18 years of life, either being expelled or moved to a new place by his parents but every time he left a school it was because of one peculiar _talent..._ the boy possessed.

_______________

Keith stood at the bus stop nervously, this was his third transfer this year and he couldn't fuck it up again, with all the strain the moves have been putting on his adopted parents over the years, after all they've done for him... This time had to be better.  
He sighs and looks out the window of fast moving bus, the scenery being largely just empty fields with the occasional sheep and cows.   
he leans his head against the window and pulls out his phone, intending to waste his battery for the rest of the ride.  
Keith was jerked back to reality when the bus screeched to a stop, causing more then a few of the students to mumble curses to the driver. Keith glanced out the window again, noticing a boy sprinting to catch the buss. Keith quirked an eyebrow at him noticing how off he looked.  
His movements seemed jumpy, almost like a video game character with a shitty connection. And despite the bright sunny morning, his appearance was dim like a dark cloud of blue hung over him. He shook his head, thinking nothing of it.

The buss started moving again, followed by a male voice throwing curses at the driver. Keith looks up at that, raising a surprised eyebrow.

He sees the boy from before, up close he looked even worse. His overall appearance was nothing unusual, but his edges seemed to blur into a semi translucent mist. He squints and shakes his head.

_I must be really tired..._

He thinks to himself, looking away, opting to turn his gaze back out to the scenery.

___________

Keith stepped off the buss and groaned at the sight before him, the school was huge and the amount of students rushing to get to class before the bell rang was even bigger. He walked around the side of the building where it was less crowded and overwhelming, making it easier to slip into the big double doors of the entrance.  
Inside the building was surprisingly less crowded then on the outside. Keith pulled put a map of the school from the pocket of his hoodie, he traced over the pen trail he had drawn a few days prior that went from the entrance to the location of the Office.

Keith nodded to himself, confirming his path he stuffs the map back into his pocket and slowly makes his way to the office.

He steps into the office and nervously moves to the front desk.  
The lady behind the counter looks up from her computer and assesses the new face curiously.

"Ah you must be Mr Kogane!" She says suddenly with a kind smile. Keith smiles back and nods "I have your schedule and a list of all of the books and stationery you'll need to get, right here." She leans down and reaches for the cubby at the side and under the desk, she grabs the small stack of paper labeled 'Kogane' and hands it to the boy.

"Thank you ma'am." He says sheepishly

"Oh its quite alright, now if you'll take a seat someone from your form class will be here shortly to show you to your classes." He nods to that and takes a seat in one of the plush chairs that Linned the wall directly opposite the desk.  
He sits his mostly empty bag on his knees and waits, eyes scanning the students that passed the office door.

He sighs and slumps in his seat, switch his gazing to the floor. He only waited a few more minutes before a large dark skinned boy with short black hair and an orange bandana walked in and came straight for him.

"Uh excuse me, Keith right?" Keith looked up at him lazily and stood up, slinging his bag back over his shoulder.

"Yeah that's me." He gave the guy a wary look over "And you are..?" The guys nervous expression turned into a welcoming grin.

"Oh I'm Hunk, I'm in you class and volunteered to be your guide." Keith nodded and pulled his class time table out of his pocket.

"So do you have any classes with me other then form class?" He hands Hunk the bit of paper.

Hunk scratches his chin thoughtfully. "I'm in a few with you,  
Cooking second period and mechanics/engineering fifth-oh and we have study together which is first period tomorrow." He hands the paper back. "As for your first third and forth periods a friend of mine has them with you and she'd be happy to walk you there." Hunk stated as he led Keith out of the office and down the marginally less crowded hall.

"That would be cool yeah.." he mumbles, keeping his head down to avoid hunks kind gaze. He'd never been to a school where a student would _happily_ show a new kid around, everyone's always got better things to do.

"So uh, thanks for volunteering to show me around..." Keith says, not wanting the silence to become awkward.  
Hunk just looks down at him and smiles.  
"Its no problem really." He chuckles sheepishly "besides its s good distraction for all the crap going on right now." He admits. Keith hums in understanding as they stop at the classroom.

"So you ready yo go in?" He asks with an excited glimmer in his eyes. Keith huffs a laugh.

"I guess, don't really got a choice."

"That's good enough for me." Hunk pushes open the door and drags Keith inside, the students in the class looked up at the sudden disruption. And the teacher looked up from his desk, he smiles when he sees Keith and stand's to greet him.

"Ah thank you Hunk, you may go sit while i introduce him to the class." Hunk nods, he smiles encouragingly at Keith before taking his seat next to a small female.

"You must be Keith. I'm Mr Wibbleton but my students just call me Coran." The older man smiles warmly at him before turning to the rest of the class.

"Alright class, as you can see we have a new student. I expect you all to be welcoming to him and help him if he needs." Coran turns to Keith. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the class young man?" Keith shifts uncomfortably under his gaze and mutters a yes.  
Keith looks out at the class, he notices a section of the room was eerily empty like the students we're purposely avoiding it.  
He clears his throat.

"Uh, hi. I'm Keith. I just moved here from California and i hope to get along with you all." He forces a smile as the students greet him with varying degrees of excitement and interest.  
Hunk waves at him to sit with him and the girl he was with. He smiles greatfully to himself and makes his way over to the two, sitting at the empty desk beside hunk.

"So Keith this is Pidge, she's the one who will be showing you to the classes I'm not in with you."   
Pidge grunts in his direction and continues to look at the window, her amber eyes looked puffy from under her light brown hair and glasses.

"Nice to meet you Pidge." The three of them sit in an uncomfortable silence. Only looking up or acknowledging each other when the door to the class started to rattle and shake violently, sending an unpleasant chill down his spine.  
Coran stood from his seat and opened the door, looking down both ends of the hall. He sits back down with a bewildered look on his face.

"Guess this class is haunted after all huh kids." Pidge scoffs and mutters under her breath.

"Scientifically _impossible."_ Keith turned to look at her from over hunk and replies without thinking.

"Its more likely then you think actually." He says with such confidence that pidge looks away from the window and stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and how do you plan to back up that theory? All scientific evidence points to the existence of ghosts being impossible." Keith just shrugs.

"well not everything can be explained scientifically." She gaped at him.

"Uh yeah it can! Don't tell me you're a conspiracy theorists." She asks him with a little bit of amusement in her voice.

Keith sits up a little be straighter and smirks at her "Oh yeah, I definitely am. I'm currently working on proving the existence of moth man." He crosses his arms over his chest and looks at her with a smug expression.   
Pidge gives hunk a look of complete betrayal.

"I can't believe you let him sit with us.." before hunk could reply the bell blared, startling all three.

"Alright everyone, have a splendid day and remember skipping out on athletics day will result in a detention." He reminds his students, as they filter passed him.

Keith looked at hunk awkwardly as they left the room, "I know where my first period class is so you can go on without me," hunk raised an eyebrow at.

"Uh ok dude, see you second period, ill wait outside the class for you." He grinned and him and pidge left down the hall. Keith sighed and pulled out his map of the school again, pinpointing where the toilets are and set off.

He left in the opposite direction then his new acquaintances and out to the field. The toilets were in the art block that was across the football field, he sighs

_Why the hell are they so far away.._

He thinks to himself, casting an annoyed expression over the freshly mowed grass, he puts up the hood of his jacket and starts walking fast to the building.

Keith gasped as someone came barreling at him, knocking him back a few steps. He growls and looks at who it is, ready to scold them.

_"Hey man, watch where you're going!"_

Keith gawked at what he saw, the same kid from on the bus earlier only this time he could see him clearly.  
The boy was vaguely transparent with a blue hue over his body and his face looked hollow and dead.

 _'_ _Did you even hear me?? Watch where you walk asshole!'_ Keith jolted, realizing he had been staring, he shook his head and took a step away from the ghostly boy

"You can't be here.." Keith managed the words barely above a whisper, still staring at the boy in shock. And it but glared at him

' _Who the hell do you think you are?!'_ the being snarled _'Look I've had a rough day so I'd appreciate it if you. A stranger, could not give me any more grief.'_ he shoved past Keith, moving angrily towards what Keith thought was the parking lot

"W-wait!" Keith called after him, startling himself with his bravery. He starts to jog after the boy only for him to spin to face him with an even fiercer glare, stopping Keith in his tracks.

 _'_ _What do you want?!'_ the boy snarled, Keith stared back at him in unwavering defiance, refusing to back down.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, but you cant stay here." Keith states bluntly. The boy just stares at him in confusion.

 _'What do you mean loss?? And I go to school here. I kinda need to attend.'_ He huffs back ' _Why_ _am_ _I even talking to you?! I_ _don't_ _know you!'_ Keith frowns at him

"You...don't know do you..?" He asks sadly, backing away from him a bit "Sorry for bothering you." Keith says in a strained voice before turning on his heel and walking speedily away.


	5. The Reaper

Lance could only stare, eyes wide and fear prominent. His body held taunt, braced for an attack. But as the seconds ticked by the creature was still, its white skin giving it a look of a marbled statue.  
He released a slow, shaky breath, not wanting to disturb the creature.

' _wh- what are you...?_ ' he grimaces as the soft words felt like a scream in the already deafening silence.

The creature finally moved, after what felt like forever. A simple tilt of its head and it leaned back on its hunches, no longer crowding the cowering boy.  
Lance tensed at the movement but the fear that once clouded his mind had faded, leaving him more curious than scared.

' _what are you._ ' he says again, louder and more forcefully. ' _and why are you haunting me.'_ Lance doesn't know why but a nagging at the edges of his mind left him feeling second hand confusion, it took a moment before he realised that feeling was coming from the creature before him.  
He stared up at it-he _r_ he thought,   
It was a she, he was sure of it but didn't know why..-

' _You're telepathic...'_ He said mostly to himself in the revelation. The sense of dread faded slowly and he sat himself up properly and crosses his legs.

As he stared up at the creature he felt a happiness run through him, stemming from being understood, he thought.

The creature mimicked him, pulling it's own elongated limbs into the seated position, she tilted her head at him, as if she had something to say but couldn't.

A barrier, lance thought, a barrier preventing him from.... he didn't know

He reached up to touch her blank face. He felt a sudden jolt go up his arm as he got too close.  
He jerked his arm back and held it to his chest in shock.  
The creature projected a disheartened mood in the way she lowered her head into her now hunched boney shoulders, as if she were expecting that outcome differently.

Lance didn't understand. He continued to stare, clutching the hand that he had reached out lightly.

The creature's posture softens, an expression almost akin to understanding flickering in the way she held herself. It should've been comforting, but only felt more uncertain. What did she understand? What did she know that he didn't?

He suddenly got a feeling, a tightness in his chest. He couldn't explain it but it didn't feel like _his_ feeling. It was an ache. Like he had just watched someone walk away without saying goodbye, had to let something go that he wasn't finished with. It was intense and he gasped with it and the creature sat up in response to his feeling. She nodded. The feeling lifted, and he breathed easy again. He didn't fully understand, but he felt calmer now.

The creature stood then, to it's full height and took a step back cocking its head in a farewell.

Lance stood and watched as it disappeared into the pitch black fog.  
__________

Lance blinks awake from the odd dream and frowns, his chest felt lighter but his head still swam with uncertainty, he felt as though he had been given the answer to a very hard question but in a language he didn't even know.

He groans and rubs his eyes, in an attempt to restart his brain rather then alleviate the ever growing exhaustion.

He just didn't understand what was happening to him, was he really being haunted? Or was something more sinister or magical going on... he wasn't one to believe in magic but in this case he'd believe anything, just to give himself a shred of closure.

Why could nothing be simple, straight forward, clear pointed. No everything has to be hard, a challenge.

He sighs, the frustration draining away, leaving him with nothing but how awake he is. No matter how exhausted and heavy his body feels, it's like his mind is running at a million miles per second and that he'll never sleep again. The feeling disturbed him so his looks out the window, the view is the same as its always been, rolling farm paddocks with sheep and cow alike grazing peacefully.   
Staring out onto his family farm always calmed him down but- as he stared out of this window a view that used to fill him with such joy now only left him more uneasy.  
It was different, he didn't know how or why but somehow everything had changed. It was in the little things, a shed that had not been there before and calves that were not there that morning, he didn't recall it being calving season either.  
The confusion only set deeper into his bones, he couldn't understand what was happening. He pushes himself away from the window as feeling similar to dread creeped at the edges of his mind. He staggers out of his room and down the stairs, there was a panic in the way he moved.  
He couldn't fathom the details, no matter how minute, things were changing around him.  
Was it the stress?  
Captain of the swim team  
Keeping straight A's  
Balancing it all with his partime job and family.  
Yes that must be it. He was simply stressed.

Or that's what he had wanted to tell himself until his eyes fell on his mother's well kept callender. She was obsessed with keeping it concise and up to date, and she never varied or missed marking off a day.

And the date that sat clear as day upon that dreadful calendar 10th of April, a good two and a half months since when he had seen it that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I give you ghosting! A work that has been in the making for awhile now, so I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
